


'Raw'

by TiredScienceBro



Series: Science Bros Week 2018 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blueberry pancakes, Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Tony spoils Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredScienceBro/pseuds/TiredScienceBro
Summary: Examining the pancakes, Bruce could see that parts of them were not cooked all the way through, but not wanting to show any sign of ingratitude he cut into the stack. As he suspected the center of the larger pieces were still slightly raw so he chewed as quickly as possible and swallowed.





	'Raw'

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Science Bros Week 2018, 'Raw' prompt. Enjoy!

Bruce was warm all over, the thick blankets combined with Tony's arms wrapped around him made it the perfect haven. He felt Tony stirring beside him, and the press of lips against the back of his neck told him that Tony was awake too. Bruce sighed contently, he didn't think it was possible to be more relaxed than this. His sigh had alerted Tony to the fact that he was awake allowing Tony to pull him in even closer against him. Mornings like this had become Bruce's favorite, neither of them having to rush of anywhere and just spend time together lazily sleeping in. 

He rolled over so he was facing Tony now, resting his head against the crook of Tony's neck and delivering light kisses to it. Tony hummed in appreciation and begun to run his fingers lightly up Bruce's back. There really was no where else in the world Bruce would rather be than in this bed. He felt himself slowly starting to drift back to sleep when suddenly, Tony's arm's begun to pull away from him as Tony attempted to get out of bed. Bruce made a noise of protest and attempted to prop himself up to see what the cause of Tony's departure was.

"No", Tony ordered quietly, "don't get up. A special occasion calls for a special breakfast."

"Special occasion?" Bruce mumbled, still half asleep and not sure what was happening.

"Shh," Tony soothed. "Go back to sleep."

Bruce mumbled complaints as Tony's weight lifted from the mattress and left him alone. He soon managed to reposition himself, pulling Tony's share of the blankets over so that he could cocoon himself in them. 

It wasn't long before noises from the small kitchen in the penthouse alerted him to the fact that Tony was up to something. The clang of what must have been a pan hitting the floor echoed through the open door, followed by silence. It wasn't long before more noises could be heard including several explitatives from Tony himself. There was no doubt in Bruce's mind that Tony was attempting to cook something. Bruce had no idea what would give Tony cause to attempt to use the kitchen but he decided not to question it, figuring he would soon find out anyway. 

When Tony finally did return to the bedroom, Bruce opened his eyes to see that he was carrying a breakfast tray. Bruce pulled himself free of the blankets and sat up in bed so Tony could place it over his lap. Piled up on the plate was what appeared to be pancakes that Tony had clearly attempted to make himself. They were all odd shapes and covered in blueberries with a generous coating of maple syrup over the whole thing. 

Tony was beaming, clearly proud of his efforts to create such a treat for him. Bruce couldn't help smiling back, feeling caught up in the fact that Tony had gone to all this effort just for him despite his lack of culinary skills.

Examining the pancakes, Bruce could see that parts of them were not cooked all the way through, but not wanting to show any sign of ingratitude he cut into the stack. As he suspected the center of the larger pieces were still slightly raw so he chewed as quickly as possible and swallowed. 

"So what's the occasion?" Bruce asked, buying himself time before attempting a second bite.

"One year ago, battle of Manhattan? Wormhole ripped open in the sky and nearly destroyed the world, or maybe you've forgotten?" Tony asked sarcastically as he sat down next to Bruce on the bed.

Of course, Bruce knew the anniversary had been coming up. "I don't understand why that means you should spoil me." 

"One year since I met the most important person in my life," Tony replied sincerely, his tone changing from joking to serious.

"Oh. Tony I'm sorry, I should have remem-" Bruce attempted. It wasn't only the anniversary of the battle but of the day they first met. That important moment on the helicarrier when they had first been introduced and worked together. 

"No, no apologies." Tony interrupted, placing a reassuring hand on Bruce's. 

Bruce could easily push this issue but instead he looked down at the stack of pancakes and suddenly realised the sentiment behind them.

"Blueberries," he stated with a smile.

"First meal we ever shared together," Tony replied smugly. Clearly proud of himself for remembering such a detail. 

"I don't think a bag of freeze dried blueberries counts as a meal." 

"Would you really have it any other way?"

Bruce instantly shook his head. "I didn't realise we'd be celebrating. If I did I would have down something for you." 

"You are doing something for me, right now, being here with me."

"That doesn't count, we both get to enjoy each others company. Not just you." Bruce turned his attention back to his breakfast and attempted to cut around the raw parts. As he chewed a sudden thought dawned on him. "There isn't going to be a party is there?" He groaned with his mouth full of blueberries. 

"Just a small one," Tony replied quickly in the way that told Bruce he was lying. "Just you, me, the others and... some close acquaintances."

"Do I have to go? No one wants to talk to me anyway-" 

"I do!" Tony shot back. "I want to talk to you."

"Is this why you did all this?" Bruce asked, indicating the tray on his lap. "Buttering me up so I'll go to the party without a fuss?"

"The very idea that I would pull such a stunt is an insult," Tony replied pretending to be offended.  
Bruce simply raise his eyebrows at him, amused. 

"Is it working?" Tony asked finally. 

"A little but, yeah," Bruce admitted. He always hated being dragged to Avengers functions they were required to attend. "I'm not even technically an Avenger you know," Bruce objected, stuffing another bite of breakfast into his mouth, trying to think of one last excuse just to see how far he could push it. "My contract ended when I found the scepter." 

"And you rejoined when you rode that motorbike back into the heat of the battle. You made your choice Doctor Banner, time to live with the consequences."

Tony suddenly pulled the breakfast tray away, snatching the cutlery out of Bruce's hands and dumping them all on the bedside table. Turning back to him, Tony swung his legs over Bruce's lap so he was straddling him. Leaning in, Tony kissed him, Bruce wasting no time in returning the gesture. 

"You taste like syrup," Tony hummed happily against him. 

Tony's hips began to slowly grind against him slowly as his tongue eagerly explored Bruce's mouth. 

Bruce sighed happily, placing his hands on Tony's hips to assist in their movements. Then, as soon as Bruce was starting to become lost in their actions, Tony pulled away so that their lips parted and moved over to whisper in his ear.

"Think of how good this moment feels," Tony whispered, his hot breath tingling Bruce's ear causing Bruce to grip Tony's hips even tighter. "I want you to think about this moment tonight, whenever you feel uncomfortable or like you don't belong there with me."

"Wha-?"

"Imagine being here with me," Tony ordered before suddenly pulling himself up off the bed so he was standing over Bruce, "and what I'm going to do to you after it's all over." 

Then with only a wink, Tony turned and headed out of the room, leaving Bruce by himself still trying to figure out what had just happened.


End file.
